How wrong can things go!
by HaruRyu
Summary: Ok it's fathers day, you go a ski boat,you have lots of fun, end up pulling or ripping almost every muscle in your body, nearly drown to death, Get saved by HIEI from yu yu hakusho! Just another normal day, right! Wrong! HieiOC!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs! ………………………..Now on with the story…………………………_

_**SUMMARY: Ok it's fathers day, you go a ski boat,you have lots of fun, end up pulling or ripping almost every muscle in your body, nearly drown to death, Get saved by HIEI from yu yu hakusho! Just another normal day, right! Wrong! HieiOC!**_

**_Only for sure pairing so far:HieiOc_**

_**How wrong can things go!**_

_**Ch.1**_

_

* * *

_

_In The Middle of some Lake-_

There was a ski boat swerving around quickly, making sharp turns stuff like that, while going forty miles per hour.

Dragging behind the boat was a tube with a tall, skinny 13 year old girl, with long

graceful arms and legs, as well as tanned skin. She was wearing a black one piece swim

suite that seemed to bring out her figure and features. Her brown eyes sparkling with

excitement and her long dirty blonde hair that went to her hips held in a loose low pony

tail was whipping behind her. She was really wet from wave after wave hitting them or

pushing them in the air. She knew that she had pulled or ripped every muscle in her back,

arms, shoulder, as well as nearly breaking her legs at the knee and where the leg and

pelvis attached but she kept smiling brightly enjoying it and also knowing that when the

excitement of all this left that she wouldn't be able to move with being shocked with a

million bolts of pain, But hey! Ya gotta live ya life while ya can! Right? (What! Stop

Starring!--starts throwing random things-- GO AWAY!) (Oh and Her Name is

Jessica)

The boy next to her was 10 years old. Blue eyes that looked to have ripples of a

weird greenish blue shade. He had thick dirty blond hair that was kind of like beck's. (or

so everyone says…I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHO BECK IS!...Sorry…..I had lots of

sugar……It was good…..) Unlike his sister he had pale fair skin (Yes their brother and

sister! And the girl is like me and the boy is like my little brother1 They have almost

nothing in common!) ( his name is Hunter) he wore blue swim trunks with red/orange

flames at the bottom.

They both wore a blue and white life jacket.

After an hour of this Hunter fell off.

They continued to do this……but the last time they did this……something went terribly wrong………

This time there mother decided to drive the boat……..Problem was she had never

driven a boat in her live…….So instead of steadily gaining speed she but it on full

blast…..

This time Jessica was not smiling… There was only one other time when she

didn't smile while on the tube and that was when she was in so much pain that she had to

let go….. which caused to fly 50 yards back…….But this time she was still in pain but

she was afraid …… Her brother was being an idiot since men never seem to think about

all the possible out comes for their action…..

After awhile Jessica got forcefully ripped pf by huge wave getting pulled to the

waters surface head first……She hit her head then the back of her neck hard against the

waters surface. The life Jacket was ripped from her. (don't ask.) As she was pulled under

the waters surface, her breath knocked out of her as she continued her decent (sp?) down

to the oceans floor.

(Should I stop it Here? Just kidding I'm not hat mean……Today…….)

_-Back with her family-_

It took them a while to relives that Jessica had fallen of. When they couldn't find

her they called every place they could think of that could help as well as pressing the

emergency help button.

_-Three hours later-_

All the Emergency help people had came a while back and they came up with—

"Well the good news is that your daughter isn't dead….The Bad news…we don't know where she is…."

"What the Hell do you mean she's ALIVE but you don't KNOW where she is!" Her dad yelled.

"Well.. um.. you see…uh…" he rambled

"What!"

"Welltherewassomethingunderwaterthatsavedherlivebutnowwedon'thaveaclueasofnow"

"Huh?"

"Hn. Does this belong to you?" an emotionless voice demanded behind them.

They turned around to see a boy with red eyes, black gravity defying hair with a white

starburst, wearing all black except his scarf and the thing around his forehead, and a

katana at his side. (it's Hiei if your to stupid to figure it out!) Looking down to see what

he was holding….

"JESSICA!"

"What did you do to her! And Who The Hell Are You!"

"Yeah! And Why Is My Sister Unconscious!"

"hn. I did nothing to her. To your second question that is none of your business."

"…….Hey! What about my question!"

"Hn. Your question was not even worth an answer."

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid!"

* * *

Well that the first chapter! Please R and R 

I really did do a lot of those things this fathers day ……..Just not the parts from the live

jacket coming off down……and I really do have almost all the muscles in my body

pulled or ripped but hey It WAS FUN! And I'd do it again to….. Man I sound like some

crazy criminal dude…….

Well anyways PLEASE R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs! Thank you very much! And yes I am quite proud of it! ……Ok! I'll just be getting on with the story and thank you for reviewing for my story!

_

* * *

_

_Inside Jessica's mind – _

_Huh? What's going on?_

_Oh that's right…I fell of the stupid tube…… and got dragged under water…So… That's what this floating felling is…Me floating down to the bottom of the lake! Man! What a way to end a nice evening! I mean really! I'm going to drown to death on father's day! Man I'm pathetic….OH well! I'm going to die anyways! Might as well make the best of it!_

_Onna. Shut up. Your not going to die._

_What do you mean I'm not going to die! I'm drowning for peat's sake! And Who the Hell Are You anyways! And what are you doing in my Head! Get Out! Get Out! GET OUT!_

_Hn. Shut up._

_No I don't Have to! It's my brain! My rules! You don't like you leave!_

_Onna, You are annoying me._

_Well SORRY! But I had sugar so I'm hyper! So just deal with it! And if ya can't do that then who needs ya! Or you can just get the hell outta my mind! Either way is fine by me._

_Hn. I can't do that, unfortunately I've been order to save you._

_Oh._

_Hn. Baka Onna._

_Hey I'm not Stupid! I'm a straight A student! I may be a little bit odd but I'm not stupid! Which is more than I can say for you!_

_Straight A student?_

_Ha! I knew I was smarter! Man that sounded pathetic……_

_Hn. That is because you are pathetic onna._

_Shut up! I thought you were here to HELP me! Not make FUN of me and TORTURE me to DEATH!_

_Onna you would die anyway if I didn't save you._

_SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT ALREADY! DAMN IT!_

_Hn._

_AH!_

_Onna. Do you want to live or not._

_Um…… Is this a trick question?_

_No._

_Oh, well then I guess I do Kinda want to live……_

_Hn. What is your exact location onna._

_Uh. My exact location? Right! Uh… um ... I Have no clue._

_Hn. Figures that a baka onna like you wouldn't know her own location._

_Hey! I know I'm under water heading to the bottom of some lake that is about a thirty minute drive from my House!_

_Hn. Open your mind completely onna._

_Huh? Why?_

_So I can use my jagan to find your location since your to close to death for it to pick up your life or spirit energy._

_I'm just going to listen to ya for now… But if you do anything to my mind I swear I will hunt you down and skin ya alive! Got that!_

_Hn. Just Hurry it up weakling._

_Who are you calling weakling!_

_You._

_muttering about stupid evil demented basturds but does as she was told and completely opens her mind _

_Hn. There she is. _And with that he ran full speed to her location.

He stole a boat.

Nearly Killed 100 people while trying to find out how to work this 'stupid contraption' as he put it.

When he got close enough he stopped the boat and Jumped off into the water.

He glanced down to see Jessica flowing down to the bottom of the lake. The light and the water made her look fragile and angelic. Her usual dirty blonde hair looked like a silvery gold. Her normally tan skin looked like porcelain yet still held her spunk and determination to live. Her body seemed to glow in the light.

He quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the water and onto the side of the boat her family was in while holding the unconscious Jessica in his arms bridal style.

And so that brings us to the present!

* * *

Well that's all for chapter 2!

How'd ya like!

I was asked to describe how Hiei saved her so there ya go!

Hope ya liked!

Please R&R!

I'll be good I promise! crosses fingers behind back Honest I will! Just Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but my OCs sigh but I'm working on it!…. Ok I'll shut up now!... yep just shutting up! Just Shutting Up!_

Random Person: SHUT UP!

ME: Ok Already! Why don't you shut UP!

Random person: After You!

Me: Oh aren't you polite!

Random Person: Just start the story!

Me: Fine! But this isn't over YET!

Ch.3

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present Time**_

"JESSICA!"

_Hm. What are they yelling about?_

"What did you do to her! And Who The Hell Are You!"

_What did wh o do to me? Did someone do something? I can't remember…_

"Yeah! And Why Is My Sister Unconscious!"

_Unconscious? …. Oh! That's right. I fell of the tube, got knocked out from the impact, nearly drowned to death. Had a mental argument with some arrogant Jerk, and then got saved by that arrogant jerk……… WAIT! That Means I OWE him NOW! DAMN IT! I SWEAR someone hates me up there!_

_**With Koenma**_

"Now what else can I do to make Jessica's life worse.Hm…."

_**Back with Jessica**_

"hn. I did nothing to her. To your second question that is none of your business."

_Oh no! The arrogant Jerk is still Here!... Hey! What do ya mean you did nothing? You fuckin broke into my Mind and started to torture me!_

"…….Hey! What about my question!"

_No one cares about ya bro!_

"Hn. Your question was not even worth an answer."

……… _Well… He gets extra points for that comment… But that doesn't mean I forgive you!... I wonder if he can even Hear me………_

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid!"

_No duh he is! You idiotic fool! Man I wish I was conscious so I could knock him out of the boat! Man! Life SUCKS!_

"Hn. Baka ningen."

_- sweatdrop- Now he's starting sound like me! That's my favorite line you can't take it!_

"Hey! What does that mean!"

_What do ya think it means ya retard!_

"Hn."

_I don't know if I should be annoyed or to start jeering him on………_

"Guys look! She's waking up!"

Hiei looked down at the onna in his arms as she opened her eyes blinking a couple of times in order to adjust to the light before looking around like a curious little Kitten.

"Man. Could ya guys be any louder! I mean I can still Hear through one hear!"

(should I end it here? Well I was going to but I'm bored so I'll put a little more!)

"You heard us?"

"Uh. Duh! Would I have said anything if I hadn't!"

"uh… No?"

"Right." She paused for a minute "ya Know ya can put me down….. Gently!" she said quickly glaring at him as he dropped her on to the ground fighting the instinct to rub her butt from being dropped so harshly for she refused to show any weakness to this 'Jackass!' as she put it.

She jumped up grabbed her match black skirt (you know those ones that come in different colors that are used to cover the bottom of your swimsuit but can't go into the water? Yeah those….), and her black crisscross cotton string cap (so the cap is made of a bunch of cotton strings that go like XXXX or xxxxxx. Which ever way you think of it) Then she turned around and grabbed her blue mini apple ipod with a white slide on clip thing and attached it to her skirt.

She was about to sit down when a strong muscular arm around her waist stopped her.

"What do you want?" she demanded, giving Hiei a death glare that could make someone continuously rise then die again for all of eternity.

"hn." Was all he said before picking he up bridal style and leaping into the air.

"HEY! MY stops Over There! Damn It! Let go! I thought you were suppose to HELP ME not KIDNAP ME!"she screamed at the top of her lungs which was enough to make even a death persons hears bleed. While punching and kicking but her heart wasn't in them like she was putting on a show….. But they still were very strong since she was a trained fighter…..

"Onna! Shut up!" he said in a warning and annoyed voice.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP! MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!SEXUAL HARRASER! CHILD ABUSER! KIDNAPPER! ANYTHING JUST HELP!"

_**BAM**_

Hiei had knocked her out with the hilt of his sword……

* * *

Well that's all for chapter three!

Hope ya liked!

And if you didn't ……. FORGET YOU!

But if you did…Uh… Please R&R?

Yeah! That's It!

R&R Because I can tell if you didn't! And I will Hunt ya down and skin Ya alive! HAHAHA!

Not really. But please do R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OCs! You Don't have ta rub it my face! Jeez! You don't either!... At least not that I know of….._

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _She was about to sit down when a strong muscular arm around her waist stopped her.

"What do you want?" she demanded, giving Hiei a death glare that could make someone continuously rise then die again for all of eternity.

"hn." Was all he said before picking her up bridal style and leaping into the air.

"HEY! MY stops Over There! Damn It! Let go! I thought you were suppose to HELP ME not KIDNAP ME!"she screamed at the top of her lungs which was enough to make even a death persons ears bleed. While punching and kicking but her heart wasn't in them like she was putting on a show….. But they still were very strong since she was a trained fighter…..

"Onna! Shut up!" he said in a warning and annoyed voice.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP! MURDERER! SEXUAL HARRASER! CHILD ABUSER! KIDNAPPER! ANYTHING JUST HELP!"

_**BAM**_

Hiei had knocked her out with the hilt of his sword……

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.4**_

After running awhile he got to a forest. And after awhile he arrive to what looked to be a small hut. But as we all have learned looks can be deceiving. Once inside you can automatically tell that it is HUGE!

And I mean HUGE! It was a DAMN CASTLE for heavens sake!

('clears throat', "But back to the point.")

Hiei continued to carry her bridal style up the stairs to the room that had been reserved for her as well as all her stuff had been dumped….. As well as new things that were made for her…. (I'll describe her room when she wakes up)

When he got to her room the black door with a sapphire blue dragon winding up it (incase you didn't get this that is the door to her room.) opened automatically.

He walked into the dark room and walked to the bed. Pulling the sheets back before laying the girl down gently and pulling the covers back over her.

He headed back to the door but before he left back at the girl who confused him so much she was unlike any girl he had ever seen. He shook his head at this and continued on his way out.

_**Later that day**_

_Huh? Where am I? And how did I get here?_ She thought as she sat up and looked around the room….. problem was it was pitch black…

_Damn…Stupid lights should turn on when I say to…_

And right as she thought that (guess what?) the lights turned on.

_What the Hell?... Am I going crazy or did that actually happen………_

She pinch herself hard to see if she was seeing things.

_Nope it's real……… COOL!... Kinda creepy……… But still COOL!_

She looked around the room.

The carpet was a dark midnight blue. The sealing was black with sapphire blue glowing stars. The walls were black but each had a different creature. One wall there was a huge sparkling and shinny sapphire blue dragon. On another wall there was a cute little black fox that had sapphire blue eyes, paws, and tips on its hears and tail; leaning against a tree with a starry background. On another wall there was a figure like Kirara (sp?) only it was black, and everything that was black/dark brown/red was now sapphire blue: there was another form behind it that look like the form Kirara takes when she's fighting only it was a fighting form of the earlier described figure and had sapphire blue and flames instead of red. On the last wall there were three windows with black curtains that had glowing sapphires as stars, and each had a window seat that had sapphire blue cushions. Over the windows was a huge and sparkling sapphire blue and black phoenix. (Man I wish my room was like that! Damn life is so not fair! Goes off to pout.)

She stared in aw for a while before going to look at the furniture.

She had a huge silver stereo in the corner of the room. Her bed had black wood, black silk sheets, black and sapphire blue silk pillows, and one of those things that hide your whole bed from view only sapphire blue. (what I don't know how to describe it! Use your own freakin imagination! Stomps of to who knows where….) She had a sapphire blue Work desk. There was a small black bed side table with a sapphire blue lamb on it next to (Oh you'll never Believe this!) the bed. She had a sapphire blue and black selves field with comics, anime DVDs, music, make up that she never used, books, breakable things, and so on. She had racks of different kinds katanas, daggers, guns, and many others but the ones that caught her attention wear the weapons that were separated from the rest on them. There were four groups each grouped with one katana, two daggers, one gun, throwing stars, and containers of various poisons. (Ooooohhh! Dangerous!) Each hilt and seethe were black, as well as the gun, the throwing stars, and containers of various poisons. But the odd thing was that each group had one of the paintings on the wall winding around them. For example, in one group a sapphire blue dragon winded around everything.

After a while of studding them she went into her walk in closet to see that her old clothes were there,… but also hundreds of knew out fits that were all black and all had one of the things painted on the wall.

After a while she decided on a black tank top with the same phoenix winding around the front and black pants with the same dragon winding up from the bottom to her knee on one leg.

She grabbed a long black ribbon and a brush and tied her hair in a partial high pony tail (You Know when some of your hairs is laying down and the rest is held in a high pony tail) the black ribbon ends flowing till a little bit (couple of inches) down from her hips.

With that she walked out and down the hall with no real reason at all.

_**After much pointless wondering**_

_DAMN IT! I swear this is the hundredth time I've been around this damn corner! Wears the freakin exit!_ She thought throwing her arms up in pure exasperation.

"Hn. Onna."

"Oh. You again." She said bored voice as she glanced lazily at him.

_Man! If I wasn't so angry at him I would so think he was hot!... Where the hell did that come from?_

_Girl you know YOU LIKE HIM!_

_Ack! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_Unfortunately I'm stuck being your conscious………._

_Well if you hate it so much why don't ya LEAVE? HM!_

_But where would I go then?_

_Ya know what! I don't Know and I don't care! Just get the Hell outta my head!_

_Fine!But I'll be back! And You'll regret this!_

_Ow! Now my head hurts!_

"Why are ya looking at me like that?" she said in a dangerous voice as she gave a death glare ta (yes I do mean ta put ta ya Outta) Hiei.

"Hn." With that he started to walk away Jessica staring after him.

He glanced behind at her and gave her a death glare that said if she didn't follow she be wishing she was dead.

Deciding that she had nothing better to do she followed after him….. but kept a eight foot distance between them.

After what seemed like forever of walking they made it to what seemed to be the family room. There sat the rest of the gang as well as the girls and Koenma and Jorge ( meaning Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Sizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Genkai and now Hiei and Jessica)

Hiei walked over to the window seat as always.

"Jessica. Please sit down." Koenma said (he's in his teenage form)

"I rather stand and for you tell me how all of you know me and why you had me kidnapped." She said in a dangerous voice and a glare but the nothing gave way to her feelings on the matter.

"sigh. Very well." Koenma began. "You weren't born in this dimension. You real father is Kenshin Hemora and your real mother is Koaru. You were born out of a curse as well your 720 brothers and sisters as ultimate forbidden children meaning that you were made up of every forbidden possible mixture and any other powerful creature. You were the youngest out of all the kids. You Were able to master your fathers sword technique (sorry I'm to lazy to see how it is spelled at the minute) by the time you were three years old. You Mastered all of your abilities by the time you were five. You loved stealing, and fighting and had learned not to care if you kill or not. You became a bottoshia. (sp?) Not to mention that you and your sisters were the princesses of the dragons, night, moon, and sky. 680 of your brothers and sisters were murdered by the one person you trusted out side the family. You survived with only two percent of your blood and you in the survivors were thrown to random dimensions to keep you out of his way if you somehow survived. How we know about you is that many people want you dead through out the dimensions and now beings here have found out who you are so now we have a bunch of humans and demons and other things that we have never seen before crawling out from different dimensions hopping to kill you. So I have ordered Hiei to keep you under his house hold to protect you since the others don't have the time. Don't worry they'll stop by from time to time to make sure if your still alive.

Deciding this was as good as any to faint that is just what she did.

* * *

Please R&R! PLEASE!

DAMN IT JUST REVIEW OR DO I HAVE TO HUNT YOU ALL OF YOU WHO

HAVEN'T REVIEWED!

I mean it does tell you how many people have Hit at your story


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, unfortunately._

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _"sigh. Very well." Koenma began. "You weren't born in this dimension. You real father is Kenshin Hemora and your real mother is Koaru. You were born out of a curse as well your 720 brothers and sisters as ultimate forbidden children meaning that you were made up of every forbidden possible mixture and any other powerful creature. You were the youngest out of all the kids. You Were able to master your fathers sword technique (sorry I'm to lazy to see how it is spelled at the minute) by the time you were three years old. You Mastered all of your abilities by the time you were five. You loved stealing, and fighting and had learned not to care if you kill or not. You became a bottoshia. (sp?) Not to mention that you and your sisters were the princesses of the dragons, night, moon, and sky. 680 of your brothers and sisters were murdered by the one person you trusted out side the family. You survived with only two percent of your blood and you in the survivors were thrown to random dimensions to keep you out of his way if you somehow survived. How we know about you is that many people want you dead through out the dimensions and now beings here have found out who you are so now we have a bunch of humans and demons and other things that we have never seen before crawling out from different dimensions hopping to kill you. So I have ordered Hiei to keep you under his house hold to protect you since the others don't have the time. Don't worry they'll stop by from time to time to make sure if your still alive.

Deciding this was as good as any to faint that is just what she did.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.5**_

"Hm?" Jessica muttered looking around to see she was in the same bedroom as before.

_How'd I get back here!... Oh! Yeah I remember! I feinted after figuring out I was stuck staying with that jerk!... Come to think of it……… I still don't know what his name is………_

Then it finally dawned on her that she was stuck in this house/castle with someone who couldn't care less if she was killed; Yet he was the one that was suppose to 'protect' her.

_I'm so gonna die!..._

She walked over to her closet and changed into some of her old clothes.

After changing she walked over to the OPEN window and jumped out. Landing soundlessly and quickly dashed through the forest that surrounded the castle; Hopping it lead to the city.

With one thought in mind…._Might as well enjoy my last moments!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Somewhere in the city**_

Some guys were gawking over some girls….

But that has nothing to do with this!

So back to the point!

"Hey! Jessica!" a 13 year old girl with long dirty blonde hair tied back in a low pony tail and blue-green eyes, driving a black motorcycle.

She was wearing a pair of jeans, a really baggy orange shirt, and tenni shoes.

"Hey Cait! What's up?" a 13 year old girl with fine, full, silky, flowing long dirty blonde hair with natural highlights that went a little bit past her hips, and brown eyes that changed shades of brown with the seasons surrounded by Thick, long, naturally curled eyelashes: yelled back when she saw who it was with a slight smirk on her face.

She was wearing silky dark blue workout shorts that went half way to mid thy 9for freedom of movement!), a black tank top, her shoes were in a small midnight blue satchel that hung on one shoulder, a onix beaded necklace with a sea foam green shard, and a black and clear beaded bracelet that was more like a wrist band on each wrist. (I think ya get she's the same girl as before. If ya don't there might be something wrong with you….)

"Get on." Cait ordered, throwing an extra helmet at her, which she caught on impulse.

"Now that doesn't answer my question." She said playfully with a smirk on her face.

She put on her tenni shoes, her helmet being held between her arm and her hip. (oh and she still has the ipod from chapter 2 I think on.)

"You'll see when we get there. So hop on!"

"Hm." She said (if you noticed she says that a lot. So it's like Hiei's "Hn" only she says "hm." Odd Huh?) trying to hide curiosity and felling miserably. I mean her nick name was Neko for goodness sake! (That's the nickname my friends gave me since I act so much like a cat……)

She Jumped on quickly clipping the helmet on, then wrapping her arms around Cait's waist to keep from falling as she sped of at full speed.

"Out of my way gramma!"

_**CRACK**_

_**BAM**_

_**SHATTER**_

"I think ya killed her…." She (Jessica) said glancing behind them.

"It's her fault! She didn't get out of the way fast enough! …. I hope she didn't scratch my baby….." Cait grumbled while Jessica just sweat dropped at this.

"Cait! We have 100 cops following us! And they don't look to happy!"

"Oh. It's your turn to loose the cops, isn't it?" Cait said with some longing.

"Yep!" Jessica said as they switched places. "Now! Let's see what this baby can do!" she said with an evil smirk and the matching evil gleam in her eyes as she sped up even more.

Whipping between cars, Knocking down buildings, burning down schools, nearly killing elders, and completely destroying the road were some of the things that ensued when you Jessica drive during a chase …..or when she was in a hurry or bored…. (Makes ya wonder how she got a permit since she is underage… --)

The two girls were laughing like this was the best most funniest game ever…

"Jessica! Closing bridge! We'll never make it!" Cait yelled in excitement already knowing what Jessica was going to do. I mean wouldn't anyone in their right mind! Ok maybe not anyone….

"Oh yes we will!" Jessica said determinly (I know not a word…. Oh well) with an evil smirk, her eyes were gleaming with excitement just like Cait's were.

With that she sped up even more.

As they took to the air the look in their eyes grew in intensity; wondering if they were going to make it as they yelled together….

"Woohoo!" each pumping a fist in the air.

And somehow against all odds ….they made it and continued to speed off.

The police were so shocked they completely forgot everything including ta check the license plate, how the girls looked, or even why they were there. 9How'd they get their Job?)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back in the castle**_

Hiei had gone into Jessica's room to check on her as he was ordered.

"Onna." He said looking into the room.

When he saw her method of escape he smirked.

_Hn. Smart sneaky onna. She's going to be trouble._

He went back to report the news.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back with the girls**_

"Did ya hear something?" Jessica asked looking around their surroundings.

She was back to sitting back as Cait drove.

"Nope!"

* * *

End of chapter 5 

Yay I'm done… with this chapter!

I started it at 6AM and now it is 7:41 AM !

I wasn't sure I'd finish it before I had to leave to see my family in San Antonio!

So I don't know when I'll be able to update again so please R&R!

Oh And I wanted to thank everyone who is reading this…… or at least hit the link….

Well once again please R&R and tell me if I should continue this story and any ideals, comments, criticism, and all that crap!

But I will try to update!

Neko- Cat

Onna- girl/woman


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!_

Okay I'm finally back and have a couple of new chapters for ya guys!

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_ **_Back in the castle_**

Hiei had gone into Jessica's room to check on her as he was ordered.

"Onna." He said looking into the room.

When he saw her method of escape he smirked.

_Hn. Smart sneaky onna. She's going to be trouble._

He went back to report the news.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ESCAPED!"**_

_**Back with the girls**_

"Did ya hear something?" Jessica asked looking around their surroundings.

She was back to sitting back as Cait drove.

"Nope!"

_**

* * *

**_

__

__

_**CH.6**_

"So where are we going again?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"BUT I Wanna know NOW!"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Yes it would." She muttered crossing her arms.

"Ugh! Why don't you listen to your music!"

"Fine! That's a great IDEAL! That it is. That it is."

"Your doing that to annoy me aren't you?"

"Maybe." She said as she put on her headphones to her ipod and turned it to Get Over It by Ok Go (don't own) and started to singing along with her feet hanging one side of the motorcycle.

"Lot of knots

Lot of holes

Lot of cracks

Lot of cracks

Lot of nicconno Hats (not sure about the spelling…. Hey I'm righting this by just listening what do ya expect!

Lot of fools

Lot of fools scumbags"

" OH! Such a drag

What a chore

Oh your wounds are full of sore

Everything's a stress

And ones more

Well it' all somebody's fault

"Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it!

Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it !

Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it !

Get over it! Get over it! Get over it!

Oh!

"Make you sick

Make you ill

Makes you cheat

Slipping change from the til

Hide it up to the gels

Make you cry

While the milk just spills

Ain't it just a bitch

What a pain

Well it's a;; a crying shame

What left to do but complain

Better find someone to blame

"Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it!

Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it !

Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it !

Get over it! Get over it! Get over it!

Oh!

Got a job

Got a life

Got a foredore (some car name or something I don't know sorry if it is spelt wrong)

And a faithless wife

Got those nice copper pipes

Got a ex

Got a room for the night

Aren't you such a catch

What a prize

Got a body like a battle ax

Love that perfect frown.

On those eyes

We are the biu catalac

Hey!

G-G-G Get over it!

Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it!

Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it

Hey!

G-G-G-Get over it!

Hey!

Yeah!

G-G-G-Get over it!

Hey!

Yeah!

G-G-G-Get over it!

Hey!

Yeah!

G-G-G-Get over it! Get over it! Get over it!

"Gotta love that song!"

"Hm. I've never heard it before, but it's pretty good."

"Hey! LOOK! It's a Homeless Policeman!" Cait and Jessica Yelled at the same time pointing at a policeman who was walking underneath a bridge.

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**- A little while later-**_

"Here we are!"

"Finally!……. Uh. Where is Here?" she said glancing around the forest they were on.

The odd thing was that everything in this forest was made out of crystals, ice, Jewels, or an element that seems to be trapped in crystal.

"I don't know." Cait answered as she got of her bike taking her helmet off.

"I found it by accident and thought that you would like it and that maybe you would know something about it."

"It's beautiful…" she said in aw.

"Yet it seems so familiar… like I've been here many times before…." She continued jumping gracefully off Cait's bike setting her helmet on the seat before wondering in as if in a trans.

"Hey! Wait up!"

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**-Back with the boys-**_

"WELL!DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FINE HER! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT AS LONG AS SHE IS BACK ALIVE, AND UNHARMED!"

Kuwabara ran away wetting himself.

Yusuke just shove his hands in his pockets and walked off while grumbling about evil toddlers taking over the world.

Kurama just bowed and calmly walked off.

Hiei just gave his famous "Hn." Before disappearing out the window…..

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**-Back with the girls-**_

"Jessica, why don't we call it a day?"

"One minute." Jessica answered running her finger over a weird simple.

Everywhere her finger touched it began to glow black with flicks of sapphire blue lightning.

"Fine. I'll wait back at the entrance."

"Kay." She answered in a bored and distant voice as she continued to study the weird mark.

It was a phoenix with a dragon wound around it and on top of the dragons head if you looked closely you could make out a baby fox and a figure like Kirara.

"Odd. This figure has all the creatures painted on my walls…." She said in a distant yet somehow curious voice getting more and more curios by the minute.

Suddenly a black light with flicks of sapphire blue lightning surrounded her.

_What the heck is going on here!_

And as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared being absorbed into her.

_What was that?..._

She looked down at her hands.

And with that the evil sword from before knocked her out.

Yet again…….

* * *

End of chapter 6

Please R&R

Oh!

I'm thinking of making two stories

One with the yu yu gang as rock stars

And the other one with them as basket ball players

So please tell me if ya think that is a good ideal or not because if nobody wants it I won't do it!

Oh!

And I want four reviews before I update again.

I already have chapter 7, 8 and 9 prewritten all I have to do is type them but I won't do that until I get four reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely Nothing!... Except My OCs! **Nods head proudly.**_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_ "Fine. I'll wait back at the entrance."

"Kay." She answered in a bored and distant voice as she continued to study the weird mark.

It was a phoenix with a dragon wound around it and on top of the dragons head if you looked closely you could make out a baby fox and a figure like Kirara.

"Odd. This figure has all the creatures painted on my walls…." She said in a distant yet somehow curious voice getting more and more curios by the minute.

Suddenly a black light with flicks of sapphire blue lightning surrounded her.

_What the heck is going on here!_

And as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared being absorbed into her.

_What was that?..._

She looked down at her hands.

And with that the evil sword from before knocked her out.

Yet again…….

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.7**_

"Ugh! Not again!"

She had woken up building as before…….. only in a different room…… that had the door bolted shut…… basically no furniture no furniture….. and bars on the window…

Her stomach growled loudly.

_I'm hungry………_

She looked around the room and saw some paper, a straw, marshmallows, and a metal trash can……

So! Remembering what her uncle did she did the only thing she could……

She copied him………………………..

_**

* * *

**_

_**Couple minutes later –**_

"What The HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

She turned around and answered in a sweet angelic voice she used when she was around people she hadn't known for at least seven years. (what! I do the same thing! Everybody who doesn't know me well thinks I'm a angel…………..)

"Roasting marshmallows….. What does it look like?"

She was setting in front of the metal trash can that now had a flame burning in it fueled by paper and a marshmallow on a straw over it her head cocked cutely to one side.

She looked completely innocent…. But as we all know…. Looks can be deceiving…

"Want one?" she asked holding up one.

"Well, Yes actually…." He started to walk over.

He stopped shaking his head and…..

"I mean no! Stop That!"

_**Blink**_

_**Blink**_

Her head tilted to the side again in confusion.

"Stop what?"

"That!"

her whole demure changed to a calm, cold, determine, serious, deadly, and very dangerous one.

"Why don't you tell me the whole truth." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

(I was going to stop her but I felt bad for not updating in a while…)

"What do you mean by the whole truth?" Kurama spoke up.

She stood up gracefully in a slow deadly way turning to them with a deadly glare still in place as she slowly walked over to them until she was a little over a yards away. Her every movement dangerous that promised much pain yet calm, cool, cold and …. curious and playful?

"I mean why you kidnapped me. Why you are acting like those you are **suppose** to be 'protecting' me from. Kitsune."

"We are Doing NO Such Thing!"

She shot a glare at him that made him shut up.

"Detective. I'm a captive. Take a look around the room… Hmmmm. Oh and let's not forget I didn't come here willingly so you sent him (jerks finger at Hiei) to kidnap me. Oh! And I almost forgot that when I left you had him kidnap me once again! So my friend probably thinks I was murdered! Did I Miss Anything!" she said her voice rising with anger flames burning in her eyes that were still in a deadly glare.

By the end she was leaning dangerously close to Yusuke a smirk evident on her face as murder shined happily in her eyes.

He gulped glancing around for an escape route.

"Well?"

"Uh… We don't know?"

"Not good enough try again."

"Uh….." He was getting desperate.

"Detective. Have you forgotten that she is suppose to be an obedient Hostage."

She stood straight giving Yusuke time to escape.

Raising an eyebrow she asked

"Obedient hostage?"

* * *

End of chapter 7

Please R&R

I'm thinking of having a Kurama OC

And Maybe even a Yusuke OC

I would like 3 reviews before I update chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but me OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_ "I mean why you kidnapped me. Why you are acting like those you are **suppose** to be 'protecting' me from. Kitsune."

"We are Doing NO Such Thing!"

She shot a glare at him that made him shut up.

"Detective. I'm a captive. Take a look around the room… Hmmmm. Oh and let's not forget I didn't come here willingly so you sent him (jerks finger at Hiei) to kidnap me. Oh! And I almost forgot that when I left you had him kidnap me once again! So my friend probably thinks I was murdered! Did I Miss Anything!" she said her voice rising with anger flames burning in her eyes that were still in a deadly glare.

By the end she was leaning dangerously close to Yusuke a smirk evident on her face as murder shined happily in her eyes.

He gulped glancing around for an escape route.

"Well?"

"Uh… We don't know?"

"Not good enough try again."

"Uh….." He was getting desperate.

"Detective. Have you forgotten that she is supposed to be an obedient Hostage."

She stood straight giving Yusuke time to escape.

Raising an eyebrow she asked

"Obedient hostage?"

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Ch.8**_

"Hn. Yes." He answered calmly eyes closed.

"OBEDIENT HOSTAGE! I think not!" She clenched her fist; a black aura with sapphire blue flicks of lightning started burning around her wildly.

She started to change.

Her eyes turned sapphire blue and seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Her hair turned black and looked as if buckets of sapphire glitter had been poured on it. Her ears became slightly pointy but were more elegant looking than any demons. She grew very small elegant almost unnoticeable fangs as well as small elegant sharp claws.

Her clothes changed to. (Her outfit will change with each form……. Unless I decide to be lazy……)

She now wore black fighting shoes, black baggy pants that were tight where they needed to be so she could move easily, and a tight glittery sapphire blue tank top that ended a little above her belly button.

There were three strong thick sapphire blue wires that hung loosely off one hip; and the group of weapons she had been looking at before hung on the belts/wires.

Three swords on one side, nine daggers on the other three on each belt, and the throwing stars and poisons were hidden in hidden pockets that had the insides of the pockets covered in impenetrable material. (Check chapter 4 or was it five…… anyways one of those has the descriptions of the weapons above.)

"OBEDIENT! YEAH RIGHT! IN YOUR DREAMS! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS IF YOU BELIEVE THAT! Or at least stupider than I thought you were….."

And with those final words all hell broke loose…..

(I was going to stop it here but since I haven't been able to update in so long I decided to continue it a little bit….. So be Happy Will Ya!)

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Later (couple of hours) with Jessica**_

_Ugh…Where am I_

She looked around with cautious curiosity to see she was in the same forest she was in with Cait….. not to mention resting the same huge rock that she had been examining the simple (See ch.6) from before.

_How'd I get back here?_

"Jessica! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Cait yelled running up to her, stopping in front of her to catch her breath. (knees bent, hands on knees, head down.)

"Hey… What's up with the new look?"

"Huh?"

_Now I'm really confused…………_

"Oh don't worry! We don't care what you look like as long as it's you!" Cait said with a huge smile hitting her on the back.

_I still don't get what ya mean but I'll keep quiet………for now…………… Hey! When did she get bigger than me!_

"Oh shit! Graces party! Come on!" Jessica yelled running back to the motorcycle.

"Shit!" Cait yelled close behind.

They jumped on hitting the gas and throwing their helmet on.

_I wonder what happened to the boys……………_

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**With the boys**_

"Man, that girl is stronger than any S class demon."

"I'll tale a S class demon anytime if it means I don't have to face her rath!"

"I would have to agree with that."

"Now guys I think you're exaggerating a bit."

"She kicked all our butts like we were a couple of ants in one minutes time, though that's nothing new to kuwabara, and your saying I exaggerating."

"Weel.."

"Hn. Shut up."

"What you want to fight shorty!"

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**end of chapter 8**_

Sorry it took long to update!

I had to go visit my relatives

Then my computer broke down

Then I had to go to camp

And then I got grounded one minute after my dad came to pick me up for having a good time and being upset that I had to leave so soon!

Well anyways sorry! I'll try to type up chapter nine soon since it is already written out.

Please R&R.

It would be nice to have eight reviews all together before I update again.

Thanks for reading!

Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to completely redo it and the other chapters I already have writen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I swear I don't own anything but my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_RECAP:** With the boys**_

"Man, that girl is stronger than any S class demon."

"I'll take an S class demon anytime if it means I don't have to face her rath!"

"I would have to agree with that."

"Now guys I think you're exaggerating a bit."

"She kicked all our butts like we were a couple of ants in one minute's time, though that's nothing new to kuwabara, and you're saying I exaggerating."

"Well..."

"Hn. Shut up."

"What you want to fight shorty!"

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.9**_

_**Back with the girls**_

"Oh shit! Cait, can ya drop me off here?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, I'm suppose to have lunch with my mother, brother, grandma, and my great grandma." She said counting on her fingers in order to make sure she said them all.

"Do you think they'll mine another seat?"

"No. But ya gotta go ta Grace's!"

"No. I'll call them and tell them to state the party without us because we won't be there for a couple of hours. And I'm not taking no for an answer!" Cait said in an even-if-you-argue-your- gonna-lose tone

Parking her motorcycle she jumped off putting her helmet on her seat and pulling out a black with red flames cell phone.

_Sigh. I can never argue with her when she's like that!_ Jessica thought her feet dangling off one side of the motorcycle.

"Okay, let's go!"

Jessica just nodded in response, before jumping off the motorcycle and heading toward the restraint with Cait following right behind. (She didn't know which restrant it was.)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Inside the restrant**_

"Hey, sorry I'm late. We ran into some trouble on the way here." Jessica explained in her kind angelic voice that she used around people she hadn't known for years or when in a crowd.

"Oh! And is it okay if Cait comes along?" she asked in a quiet, sweet, kind, angelic voice.

"Sure! Pull up a chair!" Diana (her gamma) said motioning for Cait to come over.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A little while later**_

"What will you be having Miss?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the brussal sprouts and salmon and an ice tea." Diana said.

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the Abel burger with cheese, a sprite, and the dinner salad with ranch dressing." Jessica said calmly.

"I'll have the same thing except I want coke not sprite for my drink." Cait said.

And so on and so forth the orders went, until they had all ordered.

"Okay, we'll be back with you shortly."

_**

* * *

**_

_**One hour later**_

"What the hell is taking so long!" Diana said angrily (Wow for a woman over sixty…)

"They probably lost the order. It's happened ta me before." Jessica said boredly.

"Yep."

"Well aren't you two the positive bunch!" her ma said annoyed at having to wait so long.

"Positive? Who ya be talkin about?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow and trying to keep a smirk off her face, which she failed in doing.

"Me think you gat the wrong people." Cait said an extremely evil smirk appearing on both their faces.

"Cause that's divinely not us!" they said together, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my haha god haha ya should of hahaha seen haha yas face! Hahahaha" Jessica and Cait squeezed out between laughing fits gasping for air and leaning against each other to keep from falling over.

"Haha very funny." Her mother said dryly.

"Ah! Come on! Can't ya take a joke!"

"Yeah! We were just playing!"

"Elbows off the table!" Her grandma's order broke in.

Everyone turned to stare at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Geez, Diana! We're not at the white house!" Jessica said throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Jessica asked her gramma wearily.

"It's been an hour and thirty minutes! They were only suppose to take twenty minutes!"

"You forgot that everyone around us has already been served even though they got here ten minutes ago." Jessica stated glaring at a preppy bitch from her school.

"Ugh!" her grandmother grunted making an angry motion to the waitress about their food….. and she quickly scampered over to the cooks and gave them……. Their orders….

After two hours they finally got their food and started eating.

_**

* * *

**_

_**When they were done eating**_

"I can't believe two ate all that!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Same here!"

"What's for dessert?" Jessica asked looking around with wide curious eyes.

They all sweatdropped except for Cait who was also looking around for any sine of what they had for dessert.

They called the waitress over…… who was now very scared of my family for some strange reason….

"What desserts can you real quick?"

"Well there's-" she started listing them off.

"APPLE PIE!" they said together.

When they were done with their desserts and Jessica and Cait were officially on a sugar high…. Lily (her great grandmother) went off to buy to lemon pies and Diana and the rest of us went to the check out.

After that they walked over to see Lily a woman over 95 years old with a huge kitchen knife…….

Now something wrong with this picture!

(I was gonna stop here but I felt bad for how short the other chapter was so this one is the longest chapter yet…)

"Oh, hi guys! Wait one minute. I have to cut these pies in half since they won't do it. And then I had to by three other boxes to put them in!"

The bitch behind the counter looked scared out of her little puny mind when she saw us walk in while the guy waiting in line behind Lily was trying hard not to laugh. I'm sure we seemed like just jumped out of a show or something because he was watching us like it was the best show ever!

I glared at the bitch and if my family wasn't there… let's just say she would never disrespect someone in my family ever again….

When Lily was done we (Cait and Jessica) walked them out and said are goodbyes… Blah blah blah. All that crap.

"Hey Cait! Do ya mind if I do one more thing?" Jessica said in a dangerous voice glaring at the building they had just came out of.

"No, as long as you take me with you and let me in on some of the action." She answered glancing at me (Jessica) with a smirk.

"Good."

Was all she said before starting off toward the building that held her target in it.

_**BAM!**_

"You little BITCH!" she picked her up by her shirt.

"If you EVER disrespect my family like that again. I swear. You will be begging me to kill you before I'm even close to being done with you! Ya got that!" she growled dangerously black fire burning in her eyes.

The bitch nodded timidly afraid of angering her anymore than she already was.

"Good." Was all she said throwing the bitch to the side. (Cait had decided to stay out of this so that Jessica's anger wouldn't get directed at her)

Dusting off her hands, she turned around to face the guy from before.

_Damn! Now he's going to call the cops!_

"Sorry about that." She said in her angelic voice looking guiltily away.

"Haha! Don't worry about it! I figured someone would do that one day!"

"Thank you sir!" she said a bright smile spreading across her face before see took off running back to Cait and the motorcycle.

"Hey! What happen to the helmets?"

"Oh, that…… someone took them back." Cait said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay…. well we better get going before the girls come hunt us down." She said jumping on the motorcycle behind Cait, her arms wrapped loosely around her waist to keep from falling off as they blasted off her blowing in the wind, bright smile spread across her face at the feeling of the wind.

_**

* * *

**_

_**At the pool with the girls**_

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!"

Jessica was now wearing a black one piece swimsuit with a sapphire blue dragon winding around it.

Cait was wearing a rainbow striped bikini with boy swim shorts/trunks.

Grace, a short girl with blue/green eyes, fair skin, and short curly dirty blonde hair, was wearing a black bikini.

Hillary, a girl with dark brown hair that went a couple inches past her shoulders pulled into a high ponytail, dark brown eyes, and tan skin was wearing a light blue two piece that was outlined dark blue and had a dark blue star in the middle wear her chest was.

Maddy (Full name Madelian (sp?)) had long reddish brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin was wearing a black and blue one piece with matching boy swim shorts/trunks.

Elizabeth had mid back dirty blonde hair and brown eyes was wearing a emerald green two piece swimsuit.

Haily had a little past the shoulder dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was wearing a midnight blue two piece.

"Hey Jessica! Since when did you hang out with such a hoty!" Grace asked pointing behind her.

"Huh?" glancing behind her..

"Oh shit!"

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**End ch.9**_

Well that's all for this chapter.

Man my hands hurt!

This chapter took 6 typed pages.

Well anyway sorry for the boring chapter it'll get more interesting in the next chapters I promise.

I already have ch.10-12 written out and just need to type them and I'm working on chapter 13.

Well that's all.

Review!

Review

_Review_

_**Review**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_ "Hey Jessica! Since when did you hang out with such a hoty!" Grace asked pointing behind her.

"Huh?" glancing behind her..

"Oh shit!"

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Ch.10**_

"Come on onna. We're leaving."

"Wha? Says who!"

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her out of the pool.

"Me."

"Let go!"

All she got in answer was being thrown over his shoulder.

"Let go of me! Damn it! Let go ALREADY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs while trying to kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Hn. I'll be barrowing your friend here for awhile."

"Okay! Have fun!"

"What the! Don't just sit there! HELP me DAMN IT!" she yelled just as he took off with her.

When they were out of site and they could no longer here Jessica's yelling Grace said-

"They are so going to get together!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Perfect match."

They all burst out laughing at their friend's predicament.

_**

* * *

**_

_**With Jessica**_

"Why do they only send you to kidnap me?" she asked bored with kicking him where the sun don't shine and many the other places….

_Damn evil baka onna._

"Well!"

"Hn."

"Oh thanks! That answers everything!'

"Hn."

Normally she would have been attracted to a guy like him and she knew it but she was really sick of being kidnapped and need to vent some so she would be back to her cruel hearted evil cold self.

"Do you have some mental illness that makes it so 'Hn.' You can or know how to say!"

He dropped her on the ground roughly.

"Hn. We're here." He said yanking up by her elbow roughly.

"Oh! So you can say more than 'hn.' I'm so proud of you!" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes, ignoring the pain that was shooting up her arm from how hard he was holding her elbow.

He dragged her into the living room and through her roughly on the ground before going back to his window ignoring the curses she was muttering. He was to caught up in his thoughts wondering why he had gotten so pissed off at her when he knew she was just venting and normally it wouldn't have even bothered him in the least but when she said it…. it made his blood boil…just like the ideal of her being with another guy.

"Jessica. We will be leaving on a mission so-"

"It is most important that I stay inside, right? And be careful, right? Don't worry I swear I won't leave… It's no fun if there is no challenge." She cut in calmly looking away out the window.

"Hiei, would you escort her to her room."

"Hn."

He grabbed her roughly (man he really being rough a lot. Sorry I'll shut up now.) and dragged her up stairs.

"Look… I'm not really use to this……but I'm sorry for all I said earlier…. I was just venting because I hate being helpless but that gave me no right to say those things…. And I know I can't change that fact of what I have already said… and I can understand if you hate me ……more…." she said quietly looking down, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Onna. Look at me." He ordered.

She hesitated but slowly lifted her head to look at him trying to hide all the confusing emotions she was feeling.

"I don't hate you onna. Your better than the ape."

For some odd reason she felt relieved when he said that… even though she didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or an insult.

She smiled happily up at him.

"Thank you."

"hn." He said turning around with a slight bluss on his face.

"Hey! Your blussing!" she said brightly still smiling not smirking but actually smiling.

"Am not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are to!"

And so yet another argument started.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Later that day**_

_Man I need to get some fresh air._ She thought walking out on to the balcony.

Leaning against the railing she began to sing her angelic voice going through dimensions. ( she's singing It's O.K.(English) by Alih Jey. Don't own.)

"Mhmmm

I saw your face and I could tell

You were hiding from me

What is it?

It's ok

You can tell me

It's ok

Excuse me

You need more space?

What kind of space?

Don't turn your face

Well, that's a relieve

Cause you know something

It's Ok

You don't have to look back

I don't need you to come back

I'm fine

Don't be wasting your time on me

Go

It's Ok

You don't have to stay

It's Ok

I don't need you around

For me to feel on the ground

I don't need you beside me

Just go

It's Ok

You can go away

I don't need you to stay

I know

Oh!

You love me so

But you had to let me go

Alright

I'll give you your damn space

Ok?

Trust me

I'm not crying

Just that my eyes are a little irrated form the sighing

Cause your flying

And I'm dieing

Just feel I really need to say this

It's ok

You don't have to look back

I don't need you to come back

I'm fine

Don't be wasting your time on me

Go

It's Ok

You don't have to stay

I don't need you to stay

It's ok

I don't need you around

For me to feel on the ground

I don't need you beside me

Just go

It's Ok

You can go away

I don't need you to stay

If your feeling low

You feel like I'm a Hoe

Don't be wasting my time

You'll be reaching for my hand

And I'll leave you where you stand

One day this will blow up in your face Mr.

I need no space

You'll be last in the race

So get out of my way

I have two words to say

It's Ok

You don't have to look back

I don't need you to come back

I'm fine

Don't be wasting your time on me

Go

It's Ok

You don't have to stay

I don't need you to stay

It's Ok

I don't need you around

For me to feel on the ground

I don't need you beside me

Just go

It's Ok

You can go away

I don't need you to stay

Ooooh

It's Ok

It's Ok

It's Ok

It's Ok

You don't have to look back

I don't need you to come back

I'm fine

Don't be wasting your time on me

Go

It's Ok

You don't have to stay

I don't need you to stay

It's Ok

I don't need you around

For me to feel on the ground

I don't need you beside me

Just go

It's Ok

You can go away

I don't need you to stay

It's Ok

It's Ok

I don't need you to stay

It's Ok

It's Ok

No-

I don't need you here

It's Ok

It's Ok

I don't need you to…

Stay-

_**

* * *

**_

_**End Of Ch.10**_

Well that's all for this chapter!

I'm going to San Antonio today and my grandparents don't really have a working computer…. So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again….. But I'll start writing Ch.14 and fix ch.13 so they'll be ready to type when I get the chance!

Well this chapter is nine pages so I hope this keeps you satisfied for awhile.

Oh and I almost forgot!

Review!

Review

_Review_

_**Review**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Jan 1, 2006_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs!_

_Sorry I haven't updated since _07-19-05

_**

* * *

Ch. 11**_

* * *

"Hiei!" Koenma voice echoed from above.

"Go back to where Jessica is! If we heard her there is no promise that some unwanted beings heard her to… AND are heading to KILL her as we SPEAK!" he said in the most dramatic voice! (Die toddler!)

"hn." He turned to a black blur to the normal eye as he headed back to his castle.

**

* * *

**

-Back with Jessica-

"Crap! Bullshit! DAMN!" she muttered after realizing how many beings had heard her singing.

_Hey I like the sound of that1 Crap Bullshit Damn. Crap bullshit damn. Crap bullshit damn._ She thought in a sing song voice.

"Man I've lost it!"

"Hn. That I would have to agree with you on."

"Hey! You keep insulting me, and know more about who I'm suppose to be than I do, and I don't even know your name!" she answered not even glancing at him or the least surprised that he was there since she had really sensitive ears (like they hear better than most humans if not all.)

"hn."

"so your name is 'hn' well that's interesting…. You sure say your name a lot…" she muttered dryly.

"It's Hiei." He said walking into her room. (Hey they were on her balcony so that would be the only way to enter the castle!)

She sat there for a while his name echoing in her head.

She looked down trying to keep the very small smile off her face though no one could see it or would be able to notice it…..

Well all but a certain forbidden child…..

She got up and walked in to her room not suspecting to see Hiei still there.

"Is there something you want?"

"tell me about your past." He ordered from his position against the wall.

"But you already know."

"No. We don't."

She hesitated.

"I won't tell anyone."

For some reason that was the most comforting thing he could have said.

She sighed looking away, out the window.

"Fin. But I'm not talking about parts I don't want to." _The more painful parts_ she added mentally as she sat down on the bed still looking out the window with sad, confused, lonely, pained, and distant eyes. Which caught Hiei's attention.

"Well when I was 7 or 8. I had made my first friend though I still hadn't learned to trust anyone I didn't start trusting until the end of the sixth grade and even then it wasn't much. We weren't really close…. Yet we were in some odd way. We never really spoke to each other… that was probably mostly my fault since I really didn't talk much and wasn't too fond of emotions or people…. And still I prefer to be alone in my room…" she stopped…

"Then why do you act the way you do?"

she smiled sadly…

It matched the look in her eyes described earlier.

"I guess it comes as habit of not showing anything but when I turned twelve I had a group of friends and lots of them so toward the end of the year I felt bad for never showing anything so I started showing fake emotions….. I guess I was afraid of being hurt or betrayed again….. Anyways! As I was saying when I got my first friend our parents signed us up for soccer together and I won best player…. A couple years later when I was 12 o2 11 she told me when we played soccer together that sometimes she really hated me. She said I was faster and more skilled than her and I had just started while she had already done it for years…. But for some reason when she said that…… I felt like something broke inside me…. But I just kept smiling like nothing was wrong… But I wanted to get away from her…. Because I didn't want anyone to se my mask break…. I didn't want there pit or them to see the girl inside me…." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"There was a time when I didn't talk much to her because she was with a bigger group and I never was one for big groups they always made me feel vulnerable and insucer…. So I met other people and each year I would make real good friends that would always end up moving at the end of the year and always left something behind for me to remember them by…. I'm not going to go into detail on that….. Later I met Elizabeth and Grace... and that Damn Bitch abby. We were friends for a time… But then Grace betrayed me…. One gay she came over accusing me of talking behind her back…. Heh :a small grim smirk spread across her face: I remember wanting to kill her but instead crossing my arms and acted like I didn't care and said I didn't glaring at her with pure hatred. I later found out it was Abby who had told her that lie but the fact that she believed it still hurts to this day but I still continue to smile. I guess I got a habit of smiling and acting like everything was okay when it really wasn't…" she finished refusing ta look at him.

"What about your family?"

She flinched but answered with a bright smile and serenity in her eyes.

"Maybe when I get to know you better I'll tell you. You already know more about me than I ever told anyone." She stopped to walk out when Hiei's voice stopped her.

"You're doing it again."

"No I'm not." She started again when Hiei grabbed her wrist in a rough grip, yanking on it so she had to look into his glaring eyes.

"Don't ever lie to me onna. I can sense it."

she glanced at his glowing Jagan.

"Why do you care?"

"Hn. I don't." He said dropping her wrist like it had burned him (odd since his attack fist of the immortal flame is fire on his fist and it doesn't burn him..) and disappeared.

_That was odd…For a moment I could of sworn he cared…_

She shrugged it of as her imagination.

She decided to head to bed her thoughts and dreams plagued by a certain grafity defying haired boy who was keeping watch from a tree near the sleeping girls window.

_**End of Ch. 11**_

Review if you want me to continue! I won't if you don't!

4-is-lovely- Nothing to bad yet! I must first learn to how to right a good fight scene! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta here from ya again!

Pointe Master- thanks for the advise I'm not very good at that! Glad you liked and thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from ya again soon!

Shuichii M.(in the flesh)- cause I had just seen my second episode of samurai champloo when I started to write that…. Thanks for reviewing hope ta hear from ya again soon!

Fire Aura- Yeah I know I usually am! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reviewing hope to hear from ya again soon!

Review if you want me to continue! I won't if you don't!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: still don't own anything but my OCs and maybe the plot! Sorry for the super long wait! _

**_

* * *

Ch.12 _****

* * *

**

Next Morning

"Mm…" Jessica mumbled as she turned away from the sun stubbornly refusing to wake up. I mean she was having a really nice dream about you know who!

"Onna."

A voice interrupted her dream but she couldn't quite place it…tossing around some more until she was comfortable curled up in a position similar to a cat's

"Just five more minutes Dad… it summer..." she grumbled.

She heard giggling as well as a growl from the male voice…

"Baka onna. I'm not your ningen's father."

She suddenly got the feeling that someone was giving her a death glare…._woh'… HOLD UP!_

With that thought she shot out of bed to see Hiei standing there leaning against the wall and the girls quickly fleeing from the doorway… and if the dangerous tick of Hiei's eye meant anything she was in trouble!

And that's when she noticed the girls had locked them in the room together and someone had put a magical seal on my room so that neither of us could get out…

_This is not good…_

"baka onna. Get dressed." Hiei said as he continued to glare at her in annoyance.

_Huh but I am.._ as she looked down she realized something…_I was so tired after my talk with Hiei as soon as I got out of the shower I passed out without getting dressed! And now Hiei's seen me naked! No one's seen me naked since I was old enough to walk! This is not good! Plus he's a demon and what if his demon urges take over him! I don't know how to use my powers yet! I don't wanna get raped! But I don't wanna kill him! What do i-_

"onna if you do not get dressed I will do it for you." Hiei growled out.

Realizing she had yet to even pull the blanket up to cover herself she quickly did so.

"I can't get dressed…" she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at this and gave her a warning look. _I don't want any one seeing her like this …not that I care… _

Before he could say anything she quickly explained. "they put a seal to keep us in the bedroom so we can't get out…meaning they also sealed the closet away… the only thing not sealed up is the bathroom.. which makes me wonder how long they expect to keep us in here!" she couldn't help but growl the whole time, her eyes flaming with anger. She did not like being locked up! She hated feeling trapped! Especially when she knew the ones who did this were just waiting for her to pounce on Hiei like some animal in heat… speaking of which it is spring…

She glanced over at Hiei.

_Man I hope demons don't go into heat…otherwise I'm in trouble… _

Her thoughts were cut short again but she was starting to think this was going to become a very usual occurrence…

"Jessica, Hiei… We will be gone for sometime so to keep either one of you from escaping we have locked you up there is food in the room so you won't starve so try not to kill each other." And with that Jessica knew she was doomed.

_I'm stuck naked with Hiei for who knows how long! And Hiei gets annoyed so easily… I'm gonna die! _

**_

* * *

End of chapter 12. _**

Thank you everyone who was patient with me and all the reviewers! I'm sorry it's so sort! I only had 30 minutes! Please try to understand… any ways I'm thinking of changing the rating just to be safe so I'm taking a vote on wether I should or not!

Well please review! I'll update sooner if I get more reviews!


End file.
